I messed up
by Guavafudge
Summary: Sam is out of prison and searching for the one she hurt. But things are much more complicated that she anticipated.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hey, this is another fan fiction I decided to start while I'm finishing my old one. This set after that one. It's a sequel of sorts. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Sam Puckett has been traveling around the U.S. looking for her…

It's been two and a half years since _that_ fight, the fight that changed both their lives. She was released from prison on good behavior, 1 month prior. The rough and tumble flax haired girl was trying to pick her life back up. But she couldn't find her ex. She loved her, she was her whole world. Cat Valentine. The last Sam had heard about her she moved to a place 15 miles west of Pahrump, Nevada, in a little town called Essequibo. She really, for lack of a better word- fucked up. Upon hearing that Cat's grandmother died a year ago, she knew Cat was not in a good way. Cat barely knew how to manage finances, with her grandmother gone, there was no way for her to keep the apartment in L.A. Sam heart sank, the thought of her cold and alone somewhere was too much to bare. She knew she had to find her.

Sam, after a 2 year stint in jail, had grabbed her motorcycle from her cousin in Vermont and roared it back to life. She traveled to the lonely, gritty town that was Essequibo, Nevada.

_Holy shit, this is a ghost town, there's nothing here!_

Sam rolled her motorcycle down the barren town slowly. She saw the usual culprits: gas station, mega market, movie theatre… There was a bunch of kids playing in the playground.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here, if you count the 10 people who live here as ordinary._

Truth be told it was a town of less than 35,000-She had read that as she came in. But it was still small compared to Seattle or L.A. She stopped at the Megamark, to pick up a soda and some food.

She called about a job working as a mechanic she saw online, there was a tiny apartment included. It was better than nothing and the pay was decent. Prison changes a person; you take nothing for granted there. She learned the ins and outs of vehicles, seeing that she had graduated online high school they decided she better learn a vocation.

The place was in need of a good mechanic. Apparently, through e-mails with this guy he needed a new one every 6 months or so, people were not at all well trained or stole money. She wanted to look for any sign of Cat but she needed to get her shit together first. She headed to the mechanic and auto body shop called simply Lou's. It was pretty swanky, actually, completely out of place within a small town. As she pulled in the garage, there was an old man sitting in the corner.

"Hey, Beautiful! What can I do ya for!?"

"Hey…I'm here about the job? I'm Sam."

"Sam? But you're a woman."

"Oh, darn it must have fallen off in my sleep...", she realized how she sounded snarky. She regret it instantly, after all she did sign all her emails with Sam. The email gave no indication of her gender.

He seemed a bit aback, she hastily said, "I know you need a mechanic, I'm good! Just give me a chance, please…"

The old man pondered for a time, then reached for her hand, "I'm Lou, you start tomorrow. Let me show the apartment."

_Awesome, things are finally looking up! Okay, calm down you still need to find Cat and beg for forgiveness…_

Sam was brought back down to earth with that last thought.

_If I were Cat, I nailed my clit to the wall after what I did, oh wow I came all this way and I still am scared shitless of her._

It was true, Sam was in a prison riot and she got the shit kicked out of her a couple of times. But nothing scared her more than someone she loved being mad at her.

The apartment was really nice and not as tiny as he describe. He was a humble, cool man, she noted. She got settled and thought of the plan to find Cat. It wasn't like she could print out flyers will "Help me find my kitty" on them. Nor could she just go around town and show her picture around. She would be label as a creepy stalker and in this little town; the police would be knocking on her door. After all she was a convicted felon.

_Shit…Now is not the time to be feeling sorry for yourself. But why did you come all the way out here for her? She probably doesn't even want you._

Sam felt like purging her fried chicken dinner. She choked it back down and threw on her jacket. She was going to go for a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2: I found a shadow

Hey, enjoy chapter 2! Please review!

* * *

After a week in the small town, Sam was starting to get annoyed. She had seen absolutely no sign of the red head. She couldn't give up hope; all she wanted to do was to say how sorry she was. If Sam had to pick out one person she had wronged so painfully in her life it was Cat.

_Why was I so stupid? That girl, that night…_

Sam had felt lonely for weeks. Her and Cat were going through a huge rough patch that seem to never end. She was supposed to be in love with a girl who was her everything. Instead she waited at the door for her to come home at night like a lost puppy. Only to be greeted with a "Hey..". Cat stayed out with her friends. They hardly saw each other and when they did they fought over petty, insignificant things. The fights never resolve themselves and kept building, until one week they didn't speak at all. Sam knew how to get Cat to speak to her; she would just invite one of her bar "friends" over to the apartment. Everything just went worse from there. The girl was cute, raven haired and little edgy, Sam's so called type before she met her red haired girlfriend. It was supposed to be a simple night of pizza and a movie. Before long Sam got emotional over the things that happening with Cat. She found so much comfort in the girl's arms, not unlike when she first met Cat. It was fresh and exciting. She liked the fact the she was getting all the girl's consideration. She held her tightly, told her all her thoughts and dreams. They watched a scary movie together, cuddling up to each other, lips edging closer and closer. The girl gave Sam a quick peck which was return in the form of a deep sensual kiss. The lights came on, Cat threw off her coat. It landed on the floor with a barely audible _whoosh._ But it may as well have been a gunshot. The girl quickly ran out of the apartment, never to come into this story again, past an exasperated Cat. The moments after were so blurry, Cat unleashed acerbic words; Sam screamed back. Cat could forgive anything but emotional cheating. She was mute after sending out the bitter discourse. Her ears devour Sam's words about how caring and thoughtful this girl was. How she listened and nurtured her soul. How _she_ was giving Sam something that she was not. Cat's heart gouged big gashes on itself.

She spoke two words so coldly, so flatly it startled even her, "Get out." Cat could see the words forming and escaping her lips. Sam packed things and slammed the door, head for nowhere, doing anything to escape. Cat flattened into a puddle and sobbed big, violent tears.

Sam hated thinking back to that day when it all fell to shit. She was doing well at Lou's. The old man was happy with her work and the shop turnover was much faster. Soon business was picking up. Sam, however was looking as grimy as ever. She came home every night looking like a dingy, rough dude. She even looked like a dude. In her uniform and hair tied up in a baseball cap one had to look at her carefully to see she was indeed female. Covered in grease, she scrubbed herself clean. Gone were the days when she loathed baths, now she relished in them.

_Thank god for Fast Orange…_

Sam had the night off so she settled on going to a bar for the night. She didn't want to be alone. Alone with her thoughts and darkness. She had to leave. She picked one of three bars in town on the recommendation of old Lou. She sat at the bar and asked for whiskey on the rocks.

_I must look so pathetic sitting by myself. _

She sipped her drink gently, letting the harsh, jagged liquid cut her throat. The drink was decent.  
_Not bad for a small town sitting on the edge of Satan's asshole._

Cat hated when she drank, even went as far as hid her bottles from her. But on a good night Sam could tell she secretly liked it. Cat used to put her to bed in her own appropriate way. Clothes off, on top of her, grinding away until morning. She smirked at the thought.

The barkeep came over to her and asked if wanted more of the bitter brown water, she nodded.

"So, this is pretty nice setup you got here, How come there aren't more people?"

She noticed how like the very town in was in, the place was completely withered. A girl and guy was the only other stacks of flesh in the place.

"Hahaha, you need to come around 4 in the morning, when Joe's lets out. It's a juice only strip club. Horny bastards come here after they had their fill or should I say they are all tuckered out.", he said suggestively wiping the bar and placing her drink down.

_"_Those guys are the ass hairs of God, they needed to be ripped out!", he continued.

Sam was thoroughly repulsed by the thought. She didn't care what people with their lives but the slight chance that Cat might be in there dancing away in some nasty, STD ridden place abhorred her core. She tried to wipe the nauseating thought from her but it ate at her, lodged itself in her spirit.

_Nevada is the only state where prostitution is legal._

It was the whiskey talking was she was sure of it. The only way to shut it up was to order another glass. She soon cut herself off and drove home, although a bit wobbly.

_Another day, another dollar…_

Sam thought about her future. She definitely was not staying here in the long run. She'd stay 4 or 5 years max. She would save her money and elsewhere.

_Saving money? Holy shit, are you getting old and boring like an adult?_

It was a day like any other; she got to fix an old clunker and a classic Belair. An old Mustang on its last limb blew through the garage. The car belched and wheezed as it came to a stop. A chick came out of the passenger's side and ran over to Lou.

"It's been sitting here for days, I want a refund!"

"Fine, lady take your damn car, good luck finding a good mechanic in this shit hole!"

"My ex-boyfriend was a fine mechanic!"

"Yep, he was so fine he thought he deserve a little raise without telling me."

Sam peered out behind the engine she was working on.

_That woman is so loud and whorish, damn. Crap, I'll just tell Lou I'll work on the stupid car so she'll get out of here and go back to the street corner she belongs to. _

"Hey, I can work on the car, Ma'am, it will be done sometime later this week", Sam spoke fast wanting a quick save.

"And who is this? Kinda young but cute!"

"That's a girl, you roach", Lou said impatiently.

The girl looked embarrassed but soon held her posture, "Whatever, just fix my car, will ya?"

The tramp stomped back to the car in the parking lot and got in. She turned to her friend, "That old ass needs to retire!".

Her friend was paying no attention to the girl but was focused on the sexy, dirty mechanic.

"Oh, yup! That's right up your alley. Total lesbo, thought she was a guy at first too. Should have told her to come see your show." The girl laughed and gave her a playful shove.

"I—She looks…"

"She's the new mechanic, maybe she is good with her hands. I'm pretty sure there is a porno like this!"

The driver was so discombobulate. She shaked the thought off and pulled out of the lot, glancing again at the girl in the grey jumpsuit.

As Lou and Sam watched the car back out of the lot, Lou cautioned her, "Those bitches are nuttin about trouble, barely know to keep a man and their legs closed at the same time! In fact you get involved your fired!", Lou jokingly pushed her shoulder..

Sam got a sharp look at the driver; regular brown hair, pink candy lips, high ponytail. Standard strip manual slut. What stuck her were her big doe eyes.

_Chocolate brown, they take up half her face._

Those same eyes she had fallen in love with the first time.

It was Cat Valentine


	3. Chapter 3: Unhealthy

Completely unsure of this chapter, remember this is fiction and in fiction, anything goes ;). I am contemplating a rewrite, though.

* * *

Sam Puckett washed away her tears with four bottles of beer and 5 glasses of whiskey, neat. She hated her very soul and sat there wishing she could stabbed out her heart.

_I drove Cat to be stripper, I want to gouge out my brain at the thought of men having their hands all over her like some cheap trinket, to be used and throw to the curb. Oh god, they are never just "strippers", are they? My poor love!_

"I don't deserve to live!", she wailed with the bar half full of questioning strangers.

The barkeep came over, "I'm cutting you off for your own good, have a free soda", his voice was full of concern as he pushed a coke over to her.

The only thing Sam could do was cry into her soda.

_I will make things right! I don't know how but I will! _

Good ol' Sammy had a plan. She would looked that loud chick's name in the computer Lou had set up for orders and tell her she would get some money off the price of fixing her car if she referred someone. Cat's car was sad and desperate, it seem like it would be the "friendly" thing to do. She went to work looking for the information armed with the make of the car. What she found was something much more valuable, Cat had brought her car in. She felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly.

"Hey, you're in early", It was Lou, shaking his head and smiling heartily.

"Yeah…Couldn't really sleep last night…"

"No wonder you look shit today! I'm kidding, Gorgeous!"

She knew he meant no harm. Lou was an old time character. It was almost as if he popped out of a crime noir movie and set up shop in the tiny town. He had a large cigar hanging out of his mouth to prove it.

"Hey, you remember those girls who came into the shop yesterday?'

"Remember? How could I forget?", he sneered with a wave of his hand to dismiss the thought, "Those types of woman are constantly blowing through here, my pecker's too sore for any of that bullshit now!"

"Well, that other chick's car is hell on wheels; I'm going to offer her a discount or a coupon."

"Oh _that _girl, real sweet. Not like the rest. Listen, I'm as old shit, Jesus was my drinking buddy back in the day", he eyed her suspiciously, "That girl didn't come out of the car and you were looking at her like she was naked. You want up her skirt, right? Be careful!"

"I'm just trying to get you business! I'll just slipped it under her door, plant the seed, ya know?", Sam said stunned.

_Shit well this old dude is good!_

"Well, don't go planting your seeds all over town, ya hear? And that car needs work, it only running on 2 cylinders, it only gets 8 miles per gallon now!", with that he walked away.

_Well, I'll take that as the okay! Let's see Cat Valentine, 176 Sierra way… Should I be doing this?_

Sam was in a dilemma. She didn't want to be seen as some psycho ex who drove all the here just to find her, no matter how true that may be.

_I'll just stop by and drop off the coupon. She can't hate me forever right? I'm doing this in good faith, after all! Who am I kidding, I'm so screwed. Maybe she'll take pity on me after I tell her I was in prison. Great idea asswipe, "Sorry I couldn't explain myself after I cheated on you because I was in prison." That's really gonna help. _

Sam resolved no matter how much Cat hated her she had to try. All that was left was for her to finish her work day and go. 

_Okay, it's 3 o' clock. I'm off work and freshly showered. Should I bring flowers? No, it's too soon. _

Sam took a deep breath and started her motorcycle for the other side of town. Her toes tingled on the pegs. She then realized just how nervous she really was.

_Just breathe…_

She finally reached the little apartment building. Her palms felt like they were gushing blood, she held on to the motorcycle handles so tightly. Her throat was dry and stinging. Shallow breathes haunted her movements, it was happening now. She couldn't knock on the door.

_No, it needs to happen now!_

Without thinking she turned the knob and was in the apartment. She was surprised the door was open.

_Great now I can add breaking and entering to my rap sheet..._

She stopped as a dead as an alley mouse, Cat came out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. Cat she looked so tired but she was so beautiful… She was a gilded lily tarnished by that damn club.

"Cat."

"Holy shi-…"

"…"

They stood there looking at each other like they were peering into their own souls. Cat winched like someone was wrenching her stomach out. Sam stopped breathing.

"What are you doing here?", Cat demanded, she had found her voice.

"I-came to give you a coupon..", Sam realized how stupid she sounded as she held the piece of scrap paper out. What the hell was she thinking coming here?

"Save your stupid coupon and get out!", she avoided eye contact with the pathetic being in front of her.

"Baby, please don't do this. I missed you so much! I—I need you!"

"Really, I guess can forgive you, you know, after not calling or writing for 2 years!", Cat yelled out loudly, more loudly than she ever meant for it to be.

"Cat, I was so embarrassed, I was locked up."

"I know you prick, what did you do? Beat an old lady to death?"

"Cat that isn't fair, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you", she noticed she was crying now. She was practically graveling at her feet.

"Well, whatever, leave."

"Cat, no…"

Sam fumbled around for words out of her parched throat, "Cat, I am so sorry I ever hurt you, she meant nothing."

"Of course, she meant something! She is a person, a person who did something stupid but that shouldn't mean she doesn't matter, Samantha. She seemed to mean something when you were kissing her."

_Crap, she first named me…_

_"_I felt so alone, baby", she knew she sounded absolutely pitiful but she continued, "I missed you so much."

"Then why did you leave?", Cat felt so small, there was a lump rising in her throat.

"You told me to go, Cat!"

"Since when the fuck do you listen to me!", Cat was crying, wishing she had no emotions, it was too burdensome.

The air was filled with hurt. Neither of them noticed the sound of tiny feet coming in to the kitchen.

"Mommy?", a little voice called.

"Oh baby, go back to bed, naptime isn't over", Cat soothe the young child and hurried picked her up to put her in her bed.

"Wait!", Sam yelled out. Her eyes were narrow with confusion. Cat stopped and turned around, with a look of sadness on her face

The little baby…She looked at her carefully.

_She has blonde hair, Cat's eyes expect they are the color of a deep blue green. Just like mine. Her lips are all Cat but her nose… Oh fuck…_

"Cat…Whose baby is that?"

"She's mine…"

"Cat, how-"

Cat moved swiftly into the bedroom to put the child back. She stood up in her cradle and looked at her mommy, sadly.

"No, baby, sleep", Cat said softly to the small child, as she put the baby back down again.

Cat came out of the room where a stunned Sam was.

"Cat-"

"What?!", Cat cut her off abruptly.

"Who is her…dad?"

"She doesn't have one!"

It was beginning to make sense; Cat was slowly gaining weight when they broke up. She was super emotional and eating random things.

"Oh my god, you were pregnant…", her legs felt like gelatin, she slumped to the floor in disbelief.

Cat's face was buried in her hands as she slumped over the kitchen counter.

Sam mustered up the strength to go to Cat face to face, she was pissed, "She's mine, isn't she?"

Cat nodded slightly, not looking at the girl in front of her.

"Holy fuck, how could you not tell me?!"

"How could I have told you? I was a kid having a kid, you ass!"

"Oh no, no, no! You have no right to get mad, I should be fucking insane right now, there's a fucking little me walking around that I happened to bump into! How the fuck, Cat?"

"She is not little you! She is cuter and sweeter than you ever were."

"Bitch, get your eyes checked. The kid has my hair, my face, my nose, C'mon!"

"Well, it happened, what do you want me to do?"

"That's it? That's all you going to say? It happened?!"

"Get out before I call the police."

"Cat, no please…Talk to me, the kid deserves to know her other mom..."

"Leave."

Sam walked slowly outside heartbroken. She was stupid to think she could mend things and the baby… There was no question how painful it must for Cat to look at her all day.

Sam went home with no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Riley

Hi everyone!, I thought I should explain what I'm doing to with this story. I made Sam and Cat older to throw them into the adult world, while staying true to themselves. It is odd but I'm growing fond of it. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

_Could fight her for custody…That's horrible idea, she wants to claw your eyes out and you're gonna add fuel to the fire?_

Sam laid down in the frigid bed all alone. There was nothing she could do now except cry. Cat hated her; she was stuck in a shithole. The only thing she could do now was waiting for her contract to be over and leave for good.

The next morning seemed like any other. Except she had her answer, she would have skip town altogether but she did not want to breach her contract.

_C'mon, you were just released from the joint, why would you want to cause bad blood now?_

The clocks were stagnant; she fixed four cars in four hours. By lunchtime she was disgusted with a metallic taste in her mouth. She stomach was a hollow pit, she ignored it and kept working. Behind her she heard a familiar belch and squeal, she saw the old mustang pull into the garage. Out of the car climbed Cat and the baby, holding a piece of paper. Cat held out the paper to her, "Is the offer still valid?", without cracking the slightest smile.

"I guess."

Sam was still sore about yesterday.

_How dare she walk in here like nothing happened, I am going to cuss her ass out!_

Sam looked into the baby's eyes and then Cat's, she melted.

_I am so fucked…_

She turned to the heap of metal and rust on the floor_  
_"What's wrong with it?"

"What's not wrong with it?"

"Okay, I'll start it as soon as I can.."

Cat dropped the baby into her arms.

"Riley say hello, this is Sam."

The baby just stared at her.

_Why did she drop this moving lump of flesh into my arms? What do I do with it?_

"She is cranky and hungry, she didn't have her nap yet."

The child face contorted into a cry, Sam quickly calmed her down. The baby still not satiated, calmed down somewhat.

"Uh well, I have a lunch break now. We could go eat and come back."

"Fine."

Sam climbed into the small car while Cat buckled the baby in the car seat wedged in the back.

The ride was filled with an uncomfortable, silent fog. As they went into the diner, Sam had a mix of feelings.

_Why did she come in the garage? Ugh, this is going to be awkward. Why is she so sexy? Oh god she's a mother, what the hell am I thinking? Well, she's is not my mother, oh shut up brain._

Sam studied Cat through stealthy glances. She had light circles under her eyes and as she put the baby in a high chair, she yawned. Sam stared at the menu. Fried chicken and root beer sounded amazing right now. She put the menu down and looked at Cat.

"So what you getting?", Cat asked suddenly.

"Fried chicken and root beer, I guess.."

Cat seemed to force half a smile, "Things haven't changed..."

"I guess not, what are you getting? And the kid?"

"Pork chops and mashed potatoes, Riley gets chicken tenders."

"Oh.."

The waitress came and went with their orders, leaving the awkward silence there once again. Sam fiddled with her napkin.

"So, how you been?", asked Cat innocently.

"Um, decent", she choked out dryly.

Now wasn't the time or place to really talk about things in front of the kid. Sam decided small talk was all she was gonna get today.

At last the food came out. Sam realized how famished she was when she looked at the fried chicken. Riley took notice too. She pointed at the plate of chicken, "Mommy!"

Cat smirked, "Aww, she thinks you got really big pieces of chicken tenders. Riley eat your food", Cat shook the plate in front of her.

"No!"

Sam laughed and gave the baby a chicken leg. She happily bit down into it, with the juices running down her face.

"Sorry Sam, she really likes chicken."

"It's okay."

_Well at least I have something in common with the kid._

"Why'd you name her Riley?"

"I thought it was cute."

"It is."

The truth was that Cat wanted a name like Sam. Gender neutral and tough. As much as she hated her at the time, there was a deep love and connection that could not be broken. As much as Cat hated to admit it, she needed the apology and to see her again.

"I heard about Nona, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, she was a big help to me when the baby was born."

There was silence for a while. Cat finally spoke up after what seemed like an eternity.

"Were you with anyone else?", Cat asked blankly, "I know how that shit in prison works, Big Bertha."

Sam was taken aback.

_Is that a fair question? Yes, it is in Cat world. This bitch has my clit in a vice and she knows it. She always did. Now, she is going to be jealous on top of it._

Coolly, Sam said "No. I was too busy trying not to get killed; I didn't have much of a sex drive"

To which Cat replied "Good."

That was the end of the uncomfortable banter.

Later that night Sam's mind was bombarded by thoughts

_Why did she decided to show up? I guessing I should be happy, the kid is cute and Cat's talking to me…. I have so many questions to ask her. I mean if she was that desperate…She should've called me. But if she felt alone and depressed she wouldn't have reached out to anyone…Stupid thoughts, I need sleep. I can't help feeling like all this my fault._

She reached out for her phone, unsure of what to text her.

_Should I even text her? Or should I call? Here goes…_

"Hey, Cat?"

"Oh Hey, I'm about to start my shift. What's up?"

Sam looked at the time, 11:30. No wonder she looked so tired.

"Can we talk? Tomorrow some time, I mean really talk, no fighting. Just, ya know listening and stuff…"

"Tomorrow my shift ends at 9:30, we can talk after."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye…"

_Still awkward… Well at least you manned up…It's going to be a hell of a ride tomorrow. _


	5. Chapter 5: The language of articulation

**Hey, I didn't want to make this chapter too long, so it is being broken up into two. Enjoy and review =) Teaser for next chapter: we finally find what Sam did to be thrown in the slammer.**

* * *

"Sam, we're backed up today!", an exhausted Lou called from under a carburetor.

"You should tell the owner they need a fuel injected system already!", Sam was tired of seeing Lou fiddle around with the damn combustion engine.

"No good, the owner loves this thing", Lou looked with distain at the old Cadillac Brougham.

Sam was hard at work as usual. Today was filled with jobs that were costly for the owner but were a relatively easy fix; a busted heater core here, a frayed spark plug there. Nothing too complicated. The one thing Sam had on her mind was the talk. She figured it would be better to just lay everything all out there.

_The truth will set you free, right? Ugh, I hate waiting around. I hate the fact that she's a stripper. Tonight is gonna be interesting._

She couldn't risk losing her again. It would be losing a part of her once more. Sam walked around for two years for lost. She was in a daze that led her to make horrendous choices. She saw her second chance as a new life and she would live it with Cat and the baby, if they would have her.

"Hey Sam, I like the work you did on that girl's car, maybe now she's gonna be happy and not up my crotch all the damn time!", Lou whacked Sam on the back as a sign of a job well done.

"Hahaha, no problem!"

Sam watched the clock. Only 2 hours until she went to see Cat. She would be off work in an half an hour.

She started cleaning her motorcycle, Lou called out after her, "Hey, you did good today, go have fun!"

She thanked him and went to take a shower.

_Eh, I can drive around town til its time to see them._

Sam went past a liquor store and got a sparkling wine.

_Peace offering? At least it's in a cute bottle…_

Sam heard the pestering of a little kid.

_Why would there be a kid in a liquor store? This place is such trash._

She went an aisle over and saw a little blonde girl.

"Riley?!"

"Chammy!"

The tiny baby wobbled over to her. Sam picked her up and cradled her.

"What the hell is going on?". Sam questioned the air.

A big goon in the line spoke up, "Oh sorry, we were getting some things…"

"Who the fuck are you and why do you have my kid?"

"The babysitting service, I'm a bouncer at the juice bar. When the strippers have nowhere to put their kids, the boss sends one of us the look after them."

_This fucking town gets more ridiculous by the minute._

"I am not even going to ask questions, just give me my kid."

The large man shrugged, "That's your bike out there right? There's no way you can get the kid home safe, just put in my pick-up truck and I'll drive you."

In the truck, Sam didn't know whether to be furious or not. What an odd situation Cat put her in, but then again they are always in odd situation with no explanation as to how they got there.

"So, what's this big ol' boss man like?", Sam eyed the guy suspiciously.

"Oh, him? A hard ass, would sell his own child if he thought it would make him a dollar."

"So why get babysitters? I mean, if he is an ass why not say tough bitch?"

"He garnishes their wages and makes indebted to him. It's the least he could do", the goon chuckled.

"Okay, then…"

They arrived home and Sam bid the man farewell.

_He didn't seem too terrible but still my kid was in a liquor store…_

"Baby, come here."

The little girl waddled over to her.

"Did he hit you?"

The little girl shook her head no.

"Did he yell at you?"

Again a head shake.

"Did he feed you?"

The little girl shook her head once again and rubbed her tummy.

"Don't worry, I'll get you food."

She sat Riley on her lap and picked pizza toppings. Sam and Riley sat down to watch TV until the pizza came.

_Aw, she is such a good baby. She definitely gets that from Cat. She looks so much like me though… Alternate universe Sam Puckett! Hahaha_

At last the pizza came, Sam put Riley in her high chair and gave her a big slice.

"Riley, it's extra cheese supreme time with garlic bread!", they began to chow down.

By the end of the pizza eating event Riley was covered in toppings and was perfumed with garlic.

"Time for a bath!"

"No!"

_Finally something she gets from me!_

"No, Chammy, No!", the little girl seemed terrified of the water, she scrambled to stay in Sam's arms.

"No, Chammy, it's mama."

"Mama!", the little one said with a confused smile.

_I hope Cat's okay with that…_

Sam wrestled the tot into the bath and scrubbed her good. The child wailed and had a look of displeasure on her face. The only thing Sam could do was laugh. She got the baby out: changed her, fixed her hair, and laid her down in her arms.

"See, clean baby!"

"No!", Riley yawned and cuddled closer to Sam.

_Someone is tired…_

She carried her into her crib and kissed her on the head. She quickly fell asleep.

_Now to wait for Cat… It's 8:30, got another hour to kill._

Sam smelled garlic and woke up with a jump. Over her head was a laughing Cat biting into garlic bread. She surveyed her; she was in legging and an oversized sweatshirt, cut at the neck, which her shoulder poked out of. She settled into the couch alongside Sam.

"Hey, I heard you got rid of the babysitter."

"Um, you left Frankstein in charge of my kid?! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"He is harmless, plus we're all pretty sure he plays for the other team if you catch my drift…"

"I found them in a liquor store."

"That's pretty common around here."

Sam just stared at her blankly unable to comprehend what the girl had just told her.

"So, this place is white trash city, am I right?"

"Sam, This is a decent town with decent people."

"Okay, Stripping? Why Cat?"

"I did what I had to, Rils was barely 3 months old old, I had to make money."

"Why do I feel like you never answer my questions? I did what I had to is not an answer. What about being a waitress? Why didn't you try to find me?"

"I needed a place fast, he gave me money upfront. And I tried, through your cousin and sister, but you were locked up!"

"Now you owe him, shit Cat!"

"Listen, I was looking out for her, okay? You just found out about the kid 2 days ago!", her voice crackled, she was so mad she was shaking.

"Cat, I could've watched her, I fed and bathe her. I didn't do a horrible job when we had our babysitting service."

"She is my kid, I can take care of her. And don't bring up old shit."

Sam realized how pain it was to go back to the good days. When she was her girlfriend and they had plans of being together.

"She's our child."

A deafening silence filled the room, Cat moved to the kitchen to wash up. Sam could tell she was pissed.

"Well, I have some sparkling wine in the fridge… You want some?", she had hoped to clear up the mood.

"No."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because, you got your fucking self arrested when you should have been home with me and the baby!"

"I'm here now, Cat. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I made a mistake. There isn't shit I can do to change that!"

Cat looked at her with a deadly glare.


	6. Chapter 6: The reason

Hey, I have cold so that's why this chapter is kinda short, I not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try to make it soon. I'm battling a monster cold and it's winning! Hahaha

* * *

"Cut the shit and the dramatics. Why were you thrown in jail? I mean besides the fact that you are a horrible person."

"Do you think that you could put your emotions aside for once?"

"I can't. I tried not being angry with you but I can't. I hate everything so much!"

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then what do you hate Cat? Riley?"

"Of course not!"

"Then do you want me to go?"

"No."

"Cat, there's no way for me to fix this…"

"For fuck's sakes, you sound like a broken record."

Cat moved over to the fridge and started pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Cat, I don't think that's a good ide—"

Cat drained the glass and went to pour another, Sam stopped her and put her hand on her naked shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"Cat, calm down come over to the couch with me."

They both sat down on the couch. Cat had an indignant look on her face, Sam felt the tension.

"Okay, well. I was running around, not knowing to go next. I was so lost. I didn't even know state I was in. I saw a little dog, it probably was a tiny puppy. It was covered in blood and whimpering. I could tell it was hurting bad. It tried to stand but it couldn't. It didn't ask to be brought in this world, it was just there. These fucking kids were trying to set it on fire. Trying to rid the world of something they saw as dirty or nasty. Funny thing was, what might be dirty or nasty to someone, might be the cutest thing in the world to someone else.[Cat reaches over and caresses her face] In that dog I saw…well, myself. [she chuckles bitterly]. Just a grimy dog no one wanted. It was like cancer, they were trying to wipe it out before it spread. I got so angry. The oldest one, who was a year older than me, tried to fight me, I picked up a bloody broken bottle I found and cut him on his head. Next thing you know, I'm being arrested for attempted manslaughter. Later I found out that the kid was the police chief's son. I thought I was fucked, until they dropped the charges to assault."

They sat in silence for a while. Cat sighed as she processed the information, she just shook her head.

"I don't know where to go from here."

"Just say we can work this out, please Cat", her eyes were pleading as she held her hand.

Cat gripped her hand firmly, as she felt herself being pulled in for a deep, caramel kiss. It felt so right, so just. Sam tried to get Cat clothes off; she had been waiting for this moment for so long, waiting to savor the taste of the other girl's skin but Cat stopped her.

"The baby…" she almost whispered.

"Okay."

Sam lay back on the couch while Cat straddled her. She give her another sweet kiss as she put both of her legs between the blonde. Cat grinded against her hard, she just kept bucking her hips against her.

"Sam, I have work tomorrow."

Sam gently pulled the girl to her and started kissing her neck, "So? Make that bastard wait." She started sucking on her unprotected shoulder.

"No, Sam", She got off of her and started walking towards the bedroom.

Sam sat there unsure of what to do, Cat called to her, "You coming?"

They got into bed and tangled their legs into each other's. Sam kissed Cat on the cheek.

The next morning, after kissing Riley and Cat good-bye, she tried to devise a plan to free Cat from the strip club.

_We could run away…That's a stupid idea, they'd find us and kill our asses. What if Cat and the baby moved in with me? That way Cat could stop being in debt to that asshole and we can finally save money to get out of here. _

That day Cat would be over to drop off Riley while she went to work, Sam would tell her the plan then. Until then she would be hard at work. Old Lou came straggling in after the shop was open a couple of hours.

"Rough night?"

"Holy shit, met a smelly ol' whore, she took me for a ride! Woke up with my wallet gone, thought my kidney would be missing too! Joking on her though, nuttin in there but a couple of burnt out matches! Let me tell you, Sammy if a woman ever promises you the world, be weary."

The only thing Sam could do was laugh.

"So, that girl's car done? How did it go when you talk to her? You looked mighty tired that day."

"Yep, it's finished and definitely not as expensive as I thought it would be."

"You really are sweet on her, she's nice and everything but shit!"

"Ahhh…Well, I kinda knew her way back when…"

_How could I lie about Cat and the baby? I loved them and I see no reason to lie, what was he gonna do fire me? His business would start to have problems again until he found someone good._

"Actually…She is the mother of my kid. I'm trying to work things out with her", hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

"Well shit, and she's a stripper? You put up with a lot!"

"Well, it's a lot on both ends…."

"Eh, I got a soft spot for families anyway!", he started to walk off when Sam stopped him.

"Hey, What can you tell me about the guy who owns the strip club? I heard he's really legit."

"Oh him? He's a real bastard, keeps those girls there til there old and crippled. Promises them the world but delivers hell instead. It's a regular ol' brothel. They are in his debt until they die."

"How do I get her out of there?"

"Pay it off but he charges interest up the ass."

"Son of a bitch, okay thanks!"

"Get her out of that apartment, he owns them too."

"Thank you, Lou!"

"Don't thank me just fix these damn cars!"

And he went into his office to take a shot or two, to cure the hangover he had.

_Okay, all I have to do is wait for Cat. _


	7. Chapter 7: The break

**Hello!**

**I tried to make this longer but my muse left me, hahaha. Review, please! Have a good day where ever you are!**

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sam", she admitted.

Sam was devastated; she thought all their problems would be solved.

"You still don't trust me do you?", Sam spat out angrily, flames raging out of her.

"Can you calm down? I'm trying to put everyone's best interests in mind."

_Best interests?! Now, you're talking bullshit lady…_

"Listen lady, I've lived with you before what's the problem now?"

"Look,we'll talk about it when I get back, okay…"

"I don't think we need to, someone's mind is already made up. Have fun."

Cat glanced at her sideways and left, saying good bye to Riley on her way out.

_Grrr Okay that really wasn't fair to Cat…But everything that involves her makes me go crazy. She is already my love again, or at least I think. I regret that last sentence but why doesn't she think it's a great idea. Unless she knows that something could go wrong. She knows that Riley and her are my everything, if I lost them…_

Sam shaked away thethought reminding herself that nothing is that serious. She went over to the little one and hoisted her up. The tiny girl was giddy, "Okay, Rils, Mama's gonna teach you how to fix a flat tire! Yay!"

She put the girl back into her playpen that Cat had brought, the blonde went to work. She desperately needed the hours anyway; if she was going to buy back Cat.

_Buy Cat, it makes her seem like an object. Like a plaything that could be throw way when broken. But that's basically what they do, use and abuse. Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make life better for all of us._

She heard Riley whining in the corner of the play pen bouncing up and down wanting to come out, she was hungry. Sam clocked out and picked up the girl and the play pen, she carried her to the quaint apartment.

_See, there is enough space for everyone. It's a two bedroom apartment Rils can have one and Cat can have the other. I'll probably be on the couch more often than not._

The thought made her laugh as she was heating up the chicken that Cat had made for them. Cat had this weird thing where Riley had to be sitting down for dinner every night, no tv or cellphones, regardless of where she was.

_I guess it's the closest thing to normal Cat had found. After all, when your mom's a stripper and you just met your mama, you gonna have some reality issues._

Dinner smelled incredible, the baby was antsy in her high chair.

"Okay, Riley food time!"

Sam was teleported back to when Cat cooked for her; she used to make meatballs and chicken. Sam took care of the steaks, grilling them out back on the patio.

_But that was a different time…Back when everything was simple._

Sam watched as the baby feed herself, she was 15 months, not bad for a small kid. She was tinier than average but Sam was sure she'd catch up.

"Riley, you want to live here, right?"

The baby just laughed and helped herself to another spoonful of stuffing.

"Ah, you little brat", Sam tousled the baby's hair.

Soon it was bedtime for Riley. Sam put her in the middle of the bed with pillows on either side of her.

_Never can be too careful can you…_

She set up the baby monitor and carried one out to the living room where she waited for Cat. She watched some antiqued cartoons and an old black and white movie.

_Still hasn't lost its charm…Okay what time did Cat say she would be home? 10:30, Holy shit its 11!_

She franticly dial her cell, at last she picked up.

"Babe. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna be home in a minute…"

It sounded like she was crying; Sam could sense there was something wrong.

"Bye.'

"Cat—"

The only thing to do now was wait. Sam imagined all types of horrific things in her head.

_What if she got touched? What if they hurt her? I'd kill someone if-_

Sam train of thought got interrupted by the jingling of keys at the door.

_Cat!_

She quickly opened the door and hugged her.

"Hey, Sammy", Cat nestled into the crook at the girl's neck. She was looked so tired.

"Hey what happened? It sounded like you were crying?"

"Ugh, no just overwhelmed, we got yelled at again today", she said looking utterly fatigued.

Sam placed a warm dinner of chicken and stuffing with broccoli in front of her, Cat respond by giving out an airy sing-song, "Thanks, Honey",

Sam winced, it sounded so artificial, like she had talking to customers in that same voice all day.

Cat collected herself and returned to normal, "How's the baby?"

"Asleep, what did you get yelled at for?"

"Sam, you always jumped to the point don't you?"

She could tell by the look on her face she was irritated, Cat sighed and began, looking flustered.

"This girl at the juice bar slapped a drunk customer for getting too handsy with her. The guy was wrong, he knows that he can get some if he went into the next roo—"

Cat stopped short, knowing that Sam would be infuriated if she knew about _that _room, she continued noting Sam red face as she grew angry. She tried to ignore it.

"He was being cheap and tryna cop a feel."

"I thought it was a juice bar? No alcohol allowed right?"

"Sam, you expect my dick of a boss to follow rules? He's a crime lord for fuck's sakes. What he says goes."

Sam was searching for something to say, Cat went on with the story, "Anyway the girl slapped him and we all got an hour lecture about how we should respect customers. He said he isn't paying us for overtime now, not that he ever did…", she ended with a shake of her head.

"Cat, will you please think about moving in with me?"

"He likes us girls to be in his debt, I move I stir up trouble…"

"I don't care about the trouble just move in with me; you think I'm going to let him run our lives?"

"Sam, I don't want to complicate thinks for you and old Lou."

"He says its fine Cat, he doesn't care. He was expecting a family man anyway when he put the ad up."

"I'll think about it Sam, alright?", she held up a piece of chicken to her face.

"No chicken."

"You know I hate wasting food Sam."

The blonde accepted and had Cat feed her the last piece of chicken on her plate. Cat went to do dishes.

"You, don't-"

"It's okay, go to bed. I'll be there in a minute", Cat said with a fake smile.

As Sam left, Cat felt disgusted, wondering how could she have fabricated a lie to the one she loved. She sunk down into the chair and cried silently. She knew Sam thought something more was up, she could not raise her suspicions. She felt as if she would fall apart like a porcelain doll. Piece by piece the little doll cracked, until it was a shadow of its former self. Something was much darker in that little tale she told.

Cat went to bed that night soundlessly, making sure she had no tears on her face. Sam waited up for her and held her close to her, mentally noting the unusually time it took for her to wash a dish. The brunette laid awake the entire night, not moving, as to not arouse Sam.

It was bright and sunny at the shop the next morning, Sam started on the new line up of cars.

Cat was preparing to leave with the baby, Sam paused.

"Cat, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you change your hair color? You loved that red velvet hair."

Cat stopped what was doing, "I just needed a change…I'll see you later okay?"

Sam told her she loved her and gave her a full lip on the lips. She kissed Riley and soon they were gone.

Old Lou was studying everything from the corner.

"You know she's lying to you, right?"

_Of course I know she is lying to me. The question is why? I know you better than everyone else, Cat. You can't lie to me even after all these years…_

"Pretty much, Last night she came home upset and told me about a girl who slapped a customer. And then all of them got bitched at for an hour. "

"You aren't stupid, it wasn't because some dumb broad slapped a customer."

"I figured but she was so, I don't know, stressed last night I didn't want to start a fight."

"Joe breaks these girl's spirits. So much so they become mechanical. They look alike, talk alike…They are like androids. He saps every bit of individuality out of them. Once you let someone take that you may as well be dead."

His words cut through her, "What do I do?"

"I told you to let the girl move here, didn't I? "

"I tried, she's scared."

"Convince her, I hate getting involved but she needs to leave."

With a wave of his hand he was gone; Sam couldn't help but think Lou had ulterior motives as well but not bad ones. At least she thought.

_This whole town is shady. I trust no one here. Why would he try to fight a crime boss, or at least go against him?_

It didn't make sense in her head but she went back to working.

Later on Cat brought the baby again for her to watch.

"I should be out of work early tonight, we can go get fried chicken and pizza if you want."

"Yeah, I'll get the baby ready for it."

It was 2 o' clock, Cat would be out of work by 8:30. Sam didn't want to keep bring up the same shit but she had to know that Cat and baby were safe at her apartment. In this town the luxury of reassurance was lacking, Sam needed anything to keep her going insane.

Sam and the baby went the playground, there she found out how much Rils was like her mama. Riley started beating kids who were at her see-saw. She hit a girl who was playing in the sand box.

"Riley! Stop that now!"

Riley hugged the girl to try to get her to stop crying. Sam was distraught; she thought Cat had said the kid was sweeter than her.

"Riley, play nice! You okay, baby?"

The little girl nodded and they started playing in the sand.

_Crap, Where are this kid's parents?_

Sam looked around at the playground, she saw a group of adults sitting and talking over by the lawn.

_They're that naïve? Damn, what I wouldn't do to be that ignorant._

As she was playing with the kids, Sam lost tracked of time.

_Holy shit, it's 4:30, we gotten go. _

It was getting a little bit of shade anyway. It was a beautiful lie, this place, pretty sunset, ugly underground.


	8. Chapter 8: Well damn

At 8:30, Cat came home as promised, she look a little disheveled but decent. As they got to the chicken place, Sam wondered about Cat's mental state. The girl was cracking, pieces of her sanity was flaking off. But there is hope. The place had not roughed her up too bad, yet. All Sam had to do was get her away.

_But how?_

Cat noticed Sam staring at her but didn't say a word. She knew Sam better than she knew herself. She could tell Sam knew she was lying. Alas, when it came to that she would tell her but not now. Now was family time, the only normative time she found since moving to this hell town. They could finally have time together inside a charming little chicken place.

"I'm starving! Everything looks so good!"

"Uh, Sam pace yourself, You're not as young as you used to be!", Cat stiffed out a chuckle.

"Eh, I can manage…", Sam knew she was acting odd, it was almost as if she wasn't really there, an impersonation.

Sam shifted the conversation to food.

_Everyone likes food right?_

"Hey, they have a whole chicken and medium pizza deal with drinks!"

"Okay, that takes care of you, what are me and the baby gonna eat then?", Cat laughed at her little joke, it was the only genuine thing Sam had heard all night.

_Good, she's going back to her old self, at least now we can be somewhat okay…_

The waitress came and went with the orders. Sam scrutinized Cat with the eye of a biologist probing over at a vivisection of a frog. She pored over her tired eyes, looking at her unhappy mouth. Unthinking, she gave her a long, lingering kiss on her full lips. Sam felt Cat push back against her lips softly, giving the okay. They froze in the position for what seemed like an eternity, Sam ached for her. They finally separated. Riley was sloughed over in her chair, sleeping.

"Oh no, Riley, wake up baby", Cat rubbed the baby's back to try to rouse her.

"Wah!". Riley was cranky and nothing was going to stop her from going to sleep. Her angry cries were getting louder.

Thinking quickly Sam, grabbed a plate of fries from an approaching waitress. She put one into the little one's mouth, half sleep, she started chewing happily.

"Okay, crisis averted!"

Cat started laughing, it reminded her of the shit they used to get into when they lived together. The waitress sat the food down and quickly left.

"Sam, I thought about it, I want to move in with you. If the offer is still open…" she trailed off.

Sam looked at the steaming chicken breast in front of her and ripped open the crispy casing. "Yeah, we'll get your stuff tomorrow."

_That was easier than I thought…No dragging, hair pulling, nothing…Maybe she finally came to her senses._

Sam was weary but happy. They could finally leave for once and for all. Start a new life somewhere different, maybe move back to L.A.

The next day was moving day, Cat didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with. Old Lou lent them an old pick-up truck to throw everything in. The problem came when Cat gave back her key.

"Does the boss know you are doing this?", the overweight superintendent questioned.

"Listen, we don't answer to assholes, got that?" Sam chimed in.

"Sam, stop it. No, he doesn't but he'll get his money." Cat dropped the key on the desk and walk out, grabbing Sam's hand to lead her out.

In the car, Cat sighed audibly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam grasped Cat hand and gave it a gentle kiss as she drove off towards her apartment.

It was time for the baby's nap, Sam put her in the crib and kissed her chubby cheek.

Sam found Cat in the bedroom, her eyes were closed and she was in tight pants. Sam sat down next to her on the bed and kiss her head.

"Baby?"

Cat flipped over and pulled Sam down on the bed. They cuddled for a while.

"You happy?" Sam nervously asked her.

"Of course I am."

Sam delicately pulled off Cat's top. She looked at her taut stomach. She started kissing her belly button, licking the inside of it.

Cat giggled and started backing up into her, "What are you? A dog?!" Sam laughed along with her. Cat grabbed her chin and lowered her mouth so she could kiss her. She ended up licking her lips instead.

"Why are you being so silly?"

"Kiss me!"

Cat once again pulled Sam down into a headlock, kissing her neck.

"Damn Sammy, it's 4:30. I need to go."

"No, Baby why?"

"I never said I was quitting my job, Sam! It will be easier having two salaries."

"Fine…"

Cat got her stuff together for work, Sam just watched helplessly. She could threaten to walk out but it would be empty and just cause unnecessary on the relationship.

"I'm leaving, baby."

Sam hugged her from behind, not wanting to let go. Cat promised she'd be home by 11:30. Sam watched as the she disappeared and the low hum of her car grew fainter and fainter. Sam held her head in her hands.

_Keep it together Sam; I hate that fucking job of hers. It's destroying her. Ugh, Cat please get home quick, I need you. _

Sam chest felt like it would open up and she could rip out her own heart.

_Every time things start to get good that job of hers…I better keep my head on. One of us has to be sane. Why does she keep going back to that shitty place? It's like all she knows. I'm getting answers tonight._

The thought of confronting Cat with all this shit didn't seem right but Sam wanted answers. She was going to waiting. She played with the baby, fed her, and changed her. She put her in bed by 8:30 and leaving the door ajar. In case this escalated into a fight, she didn't want the baby to hear. She stomach was in knots, Sam hated fighting with Cat but that seemed to be all they did anyway these days.

11:30 came and went, Cat was finally home by 12:00.

She blew through the door and immediately started apologizing. Sam sat down her plate in front of her silently.

"Are you mad at me?", Cat quivered.

"No, babe. But I…I need you to be honest with me."

Cat's eyes shifted around, "Okay".

"That bullshit story you feed me the other day…"

"Yeah?"

"What about it?"

"Cat, pleas—"

"Fine, it was me okay? A customer tried to stick his fingers in me and I kicked him in his face."

She looked down in woe.

"Cat, that's sexual abuse! Are you crazy to be still working there?"

"I'm trying to make money, okay?"

"No, it is not okay! I can support us!"

"I was doing fine before you came back, Sam."

"Clearly not, Cat."

Cat sat in silent.

"Cat, I thought it was a buncha of women in skimpy outfits… "

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Sam." She hastily cut her off. For the first time since Cat worked there she sat in shame. She did what she had to but did that mean sabotaging her relationships. Her cheeks turned red with humiliation.

Sam felt her head grow hot. She hugged Cat from behind and told her that they were going to get through everything, that she didn't drive all the here just to end up empty handed. She had waited two long years for this, she was not about to give in, no matter what the price.

"Sam…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, don't get sappy bitch! It's time to act."

"What exactly are you're gonna do, Sam? Go in there and busted shit up? That's not gonna work, You'd be on the ground before you walk in."

"I'll think of something!"

Sudden they heard a glass breaking with a loud crash; they looked at each other and ran into the baby's room. A silver brick was through the window. The baby was up and crying in her crib. Cat tried to calm her down.

_Oh what the fuck is going on now!_

"Cat! I'm getting too old for this shit!"

The baby wailed harder.

"Sam, you're upsetting her!"

"Really?! I expected the brick through the damn window to have something to do with it!"


	9. Chapter 9: Let's go

Hey, everyone. I just wanted to thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them dearly. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Sam was furious; she ripped out the brake pedal of a car and went to the metal closet to break it apart. Old Lou sat in deep contemplation in the corner on the dark side of the room.

Finally Cat spoke up, "It's because of me this happened, I'll pay for the window and move out."

Sam yelled out, "No, you are not. You're not doing any of those things. I'll find those maggots and make them pay. They'll be cleaning up those shards of glass using their assholes!". She crumbled the piece of tin she had in her hands.

Lou spoke quietly.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's no trouble. I guess it's time to pay Joe a visit."

Lou rose and went to his office, not before adding, "Sam, stop breaking cars and do what I'm paying ya for, for fuck's sakes!"

They both watched he left.

"What am I supposed to do, Sammy? I have work at 4:30!"

"You are not going! How can you seriously tell me you are thinking about going to work after what the crazy bastard did?"

"Sam, I don't want to make him angrier than he already is!"

Sam gave her a look of outrage; she threw down a heavy wrench, which made Cat jump.

"Stop throwing shit around. We all know who your mad at!", her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Cat, this is no time for a pity party. This is how I deal with my anger, you know that!"

Sam finally stopped her outpouring and went over to replace the brakes on an antiqued car.

"Maybe, it wasn't him…", Cat said through tight lips, barely above a whisper.

Sam stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her.

"Cat…", She tried to hold back her anger but found it increasingly difficult.

"Lou said it was his trademark, a silver brick. Why are you defending him?!", Sam voice rose at a dangerous level. She stared deep into Cat, who remained silent as she shifted her weight around.

"If I didn't know any better…", her voice trailed off, she realized what dangerous, uncharted territory she was getting into.

"What, Sam! Finish!" This time it was Cat's turn to be furious.

Sam said nothing, she just continue to work on the car, in a very machine like fashion.

"You think I'm a whore? Is that it? Say it Sam! Say it, so this can all be over!" She hissed, her wrath was slowly filling the room.

Without facing her, Sam spoke in a very monotone voice.

"Go be with the baby, she'll probably be hungry by now."

Cat stared daggers into her back, she huffed and went to check on Riley.

Old Lou came out of his office, "Ya know, I don't like cleaning up blood, That girl was gonna kill ya. Why'd you try to piss her off like that?"

"You know Lou, the only thing I thought you did in that office was sleep."

Ol' Lou gave the blonde a whack on the head, "She's a good girl, stop it."

Sam rubbed her head and kept working.

"When are we going tonight?", she asked.

"We are not going anywhere, I am going at 10."

"What! But! Please, I promise I won't be trouble!"

"You and that hot head of yours? Fine, against my better judgment, I'll bring you along. But you aren't going to open your mouth. You are going to play my bodyguard. I don't think he knows who you are, yet. You better be glad for that one."

Lou figured the violent tempered girl was going to follow him anyway, so why deny the evitable?

"Fine."

What Sam was looking for was retribution. She was going to get it.

When time came for Cat to go to work, she walked out of the auto body shop, wordlessly. Sam said good bye but she ignored her. Sam found an old lady to watch Riley through the night. The only thing to do now was wait.

At 9: 40 Sam went down to the shop, ol' Lou was in an old fashion pimp suit with a brand new Cadillac at the side of him.

Sam laughed at him, he just shot her a dirty look and told her to get in.

As they pulled up to Joe's, Sam noticed what a beat place it looked like. It was in an old abandoned building with no adornments.

"This place looks like shit", she turned up her nose at the decrepit building.

Lou smiled, "Looks can be deceiving."

They entered; it was a total 180 from the outside. The place was huge. With leather couches surrounding multiple stages with 20 foot poles going into them. She could see the second floor from the first, there was a cutout in the ceiling. There was one part of the place that was heavily guarded by a bunch of burly dudes.

_That must be "the room" Cat was talking about._

As Sam made her way through she looked for Cat, scanning the poles for any sign of her. She pushed her way through groups of smarmy guys. Sam felt someone grab her tightly.

"Listen." It was Old Lou.

"You don't say anything; Joe is really good at riling people up. You get heated, you get stupid. That won't be good for us."

"Okay."

"Sam!", Cat ran to her dressed in a thong and pasties.

"What are you doing here? Leave!"

"I am here with my boss, I'm his body guard."

"Sammy…"

"It's okay."

"There's his office."

Lou pointed to a brightly lit room on the second floor.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam was in a hurry.

"Remember what I said!"

"I'm going with you!" Cat pledged.

Old Lou shook his head, "He'll be on to us, it's best if you stay here."

Cat looked at the floor, Sam held her hand tightly.

Lou turned to Sam, "You can stay here and watch her dance, if you want."

"No!"

"Baby, I'll give you a free lap dance."

Sam tried to be disgusted but she was getting turned on.

_Not now! Focus, priorities!_

"No, I'm going in."

They got to the door but were stopped by bouncers, "The boss is busy, it will be a half an hour before his ready."

Sam was fuming, she was ready to bust up shit.

Old Lou said, "Sure, we'll be back." He didn't want to excite the Neanderthals, could mean trouble if he did.

He looked at Sam, "Go enjoy, we'll meet back up here in 25."

She nodded.

Cat led her to a group of room to the side of the poles. It was for private dances. They went into a booth that was set-up to be solitary stripper pole with a big couch in front of it.

"Ew, is this thing clean?" Sam sat down anyway.

Cat sat on the mini stage, she came forward to hug head Sam's head. She neatly crawled into her lap. Sam was holding her as if she was cradling a baby.

"Why are you here? I thought Lou was supposed to come alone?" She whispered into her ear, holding her head tightly.

"I wanted to be here, Lou said it was okay if I didn't say anything."

Cat knew Sam can't resist mouthing off to people. She kissed her ear; tracing her jawline with tiny kitten licks.

"Please, shut up, Sam. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Sam held her snuggly, "Yeah, yeah. I get it".

She traced the outline of Cat's tummy muscles with her finger, lightly. Cat's muscles jumped and relaxed to her touch. She kissed her collarbone and pressed her tongue into the deep recesses of her shoulder.

"It's time, babe, gotta go."

Cat wordlessly climbed off her and they both went to the main part of the club. A girl wearing nothing ran up to Cat, "Hey, Where have you been? It's your set!"

Sam recognized her as the loud girl from the mechanic shop.

"Oh, I remember you! Cat, you were trying to make her happy weren't you?" The girl eyed Cat with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Sam turned to Cat, "That was a lousy lap dance," she kissed her on the forehead and headed upstairs.

Lou and Sam went to the office, this time met with no resistance.

"Ah, Lou, What bring you here?"

Joe was standing near his desk, with two of his body guards on either side of him. He was a man in his late 40's, not as old as Sam portrayed him to be, medium built and balding.

_Just the slimy scoundrel I was looking for._

Sam tried to hide her distain but her face betrayed her.

"Have you brought me a girl? She looks mean, like a pit bull but she'll do." He said smiling arrogantly.

Sam growled, ready to launch at him but Lou held her back with his arm.

"Do you remember that deal we made long ago? I believe it went sour last tonight."

"The whole I'll stay on my turf, you'll stay on yours thing? Yeah, I remember, til someone tired stealing my money out from under me!" He slammed his hands down on the desk.

"You can't keep girls in your debt forever, Joe", Lou said calmly.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Well, I think that everyone has a right to be debt free."

_C'mon Lou are you serious? You sound like a commercial, get to the meat!_

"I think it has something to do with the girl, that skinny one with the high voice."

"All I'm asking is that you leave my property alone."

"That's fine but I'm taking what's mine back."

"She is not yours!" Sam spat out loudly.

_Oh no, I fucked up_

"Lemme guess... girlfriend?"

"Damn straight, fuck face!"

Ol' Lou dropped head and wondered how in the world he was going to get out of this one.

"That girl.. You know I broke her in in myself…"

Sam leapt across the table, one of the bouncers seized her and had her by the throat, dangling in air.

"You're..a..lying..sack of shit!" Sam tried to scream out, gasping for breath.

Cat, dressed in a robe, busted through the door.

"Oh for god sakes' nobody listens to me!" Lou wailed.

"Oh good, I was just telling your girlfriend how well we got to know each other."

"That's bull! Put her down!"

Cat ran to bouncer, the other one held her back.

It was a whirlwind of commotion and screaming. Cat shrieked like a banshee.

There was a loud _Crack _of a gunshot aimed at the ceiling.

Lou complacently put the gold pistol down, "Now, are we going to settle this like adults?"


	10. Chapter 10: The day off

The bouncer threw Sam a couple feet from him. She landed with a _THUD_ on the floor. Cat raced over and cradled her head in her lap.

Sam popped up, "Hey, you might want to invest in some better goons! I didn't even feel that one!"

"Sammy, stay down. Please!"

"I'm good and I'm gonna finish this!"

"Nobody's finishing anything! Now, can we please talk this over?", Ol' Lou was fed up as hell with shit.

"Ya know back in the day, people actually listen to plans, whatever happened to that?", He looked accusingly over at the two of them.

"Look, I can have my bouncers and half police for-"

Lou abruptly interrupted Joe, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! The fucking police force, we get it! You "own" this town."

"But we still don't have an answer to our little problem do we?"

Sam cut in, "Just let her go!"

"Just let her go?", He roared with a big belly laugh. "This little slut still owns me money, I own her!"

"You don't own shit!"

"This is clearly not going anywhere! Looks like I have some cleaning up to do…"

Lou looked at him, perplexedly, "Wait, what?!"

"Guards, Flush em'!"

"Oh, son of a bitch! Run!"

As Sam started to run away one of the guards clotheslined her, knocking her out cold.

"Sammy!" Cat ran towards her but was held back by the bouncer who babysat Riley.

"It's okay, I got her", he hoisted up and ran.

Old Lou knew that a distraction was needed; he fired two shots into the ceiling as he was coming down the stairs. Everyone was in a panic and scrambled to get out the door. It was the perfect aberration, everyone bustled out so quickly the guards had no idea who to chase or where to chase them to.

At last they were back at the car, making a speedy get way.

Through the night no one could sleep. Sam was still out like a light, Cat sat up worried.

Old Lou told her, "Get some sleep, there is no use 'll talk tomorrow", he was as cool as ice.

"Why isn't he more worried?", Cat thought out loud. She curled up next to Sam and went in and out of sleep all night.

Sam awoke in the shop, she heard the baby and felt a _WHACK _on her head.

"Oh baby! Don't do that! Mama's not feeling well.."

Sam eyes opened startlingly, she realized that Riley sitting on her stomach.

"Sam! How are you feeling?", Cat looked distressed.

She sat up balancing the little one between her hands and stomach," Holy crap, I've been better! What the hell happened?"

Ol' Lou came in from his office, "You got knocked out but we improvised", he lit a cigar between his teeth.

Cat got up suddenly, "What do we do? I mean I can't go back and beg for forgiveness, he'd kill me! We are in a mess."

"Well, I've been in worse…", Ol' Lou puffed on his cigar.

"Wait a minute" , Sam looked confused, "Why do you have gold pistol? Does it mean something?"

Cat looked at her.

"I mean", she continued, "The other guy tossed a silver brick through our window. You have gold, the guy has silver…"

"Is it a ranking system?", Cat inquired.

"Something like that…Why don't you take the day off while I go make a couple of phone calls?" Lou disappeared into his office once more.

"Okay, that's the end of our answers for now…", Sam said bitterly.

In a flash, she saw Cat's hand make contact with her face, maybe for a sweet caress except it was more like a hard bash against her head.

"Ow! Why is everyone hitting today!?", Sam cradled her head in hand.

"For almost leaving Riley mama-less and saying my lap dances were lousy!" Cat twirled around in her dress and walked toward the car with Riley in tow.

Sam was miffed but when thought the car was leaving without her…"Hey, wait for me!"

"So…Where we going?", Sam asked hopefully, she was starving.

"To a diner, I'm hungry!"

The couple was driving towards the diner when they realized they were being followed.

"Hey, isn't that Lurch?", Sam looked back towards the car.

"Lurch?"

"The dude reminds me of the Addam's Family guy, you know, Lurch?"

"Oh yeah!, he saved you yesterday so we should thank him."

"Just be careful."

They stopped the car and watched as the other car followed suite.

Lurch got out of car and waved the girls over, Cat brought Riley who was taking a nap on her shoulder.

"Hey, nice way you guys busted up the place yesterday!" He laughed, "Boss man had it coming though." He voice was gruff.

"I could tell he pissed of a lot of people." Sam added.

"Yeah but that shook 'em, I could tell."

"He must be mad…" Cat looked uneasy.

"Oh he's mad alright; you guys single handedly fucked up his business. People thought it was a raid."

The girl said nothing, they just stood there waiting for him to continue.

"Some people blew in today but not the usual crowd. He's out for blood."

"Ohhh great…" Sam was exhausted, to think more was coming frustrated her.

"I just thought I'd warn ya! If I find out more I'll tell you."

With that jumped in his car and drove away.

"I'm scared, Sam." Cat pouted and had a look of agitation.

Sam came forward and kiss her red lips, her mouth crushed against her, "Everything will be great, okay? C'mon food time!"

Sam was jilted there was no way she'd let Cat know that.

_Gonna be strong for Cat and the kid. We'll get out of this, I promise._

They sat at a table in the diner and wait for their food. Both of them were famished as they got caught up in the excitement of yesterday.

The food came by, baked chicken with rosemary garlic cream gravy. There was a bowl of creamy buttermilk mashed potatoes and a side of cinnamon carrots.

"Holy shit, this looks amazing!"

"Yeah, Riley loves it, I come by here every time they have it."

The waitress dropped a basket of fluffy biscuits; they were so light it seemed as if they'd float away.

The set up was family style so they helped themselves; Riley seemed enchanted by the waitress.

"Riley's in love!" Sam snickered.

"Well, there no way I'd let my baby chase tail like a certain someone…" she drifted off.

"Hey!" Sam took offense; after all it was Cat she was chasing after.

For the first time, Sam actually felt as if they were one cohesive unit, a family; the only thing to do now was to get the monkey off their backs for good. She wondered why nothing had happened to them yet. It was not as if she wanted something to happened, but was this the so called calm before the storm? If he were really legit he'd make their lives hell. One knows that anger stirs up the demons of the soul.

_I wonder what he's planning. If I were a crime boss, I'd be sure not to let them sit too comfortably. Damn thoughts!_

Cat passed a biscuit to Sam, She sopped up the last of the gravy with it.

The car ride back was wordless; they were too full and tired to speak. Cat pulled in to the body shop and parked her car.

Old Lou was waiting for them as they went over to the office.

"Okay, do you have a plan?" Sam asked quickly, now was not the time to be coy.

"We wait", was all he said.

"Wait? But we could be dead in that time!"

"We wrecked his institution; we have to wait to see his next move."

"That is true, I just don't know…" Cat was fearful, Sam could read her eyes.

In their apartment Sam told Cat not to worry, Lou always had a plan. Sam was eerily calm about this now; Lou's words seemed to help calm her fears.

"This freaks me out."

"It's because you're a mother, go to bed…"

Cat laid awake in bed watching TV for an hour.

"You know, we haven't really done anything since all this started.." She purred.

Sam knew what she doing, trying to keep her mind off things. She happily obliged.

* * *

Hey, everybody! As always, I'm honored by your gracious words. Enjoy and review. I know this ended on a cop out but erotica takes time to write at least for me ;). Til next time, stay safe and happy new year!


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation?

Sam was fixing a broken power window when she eyed Lou's window.

_What is he doing in there with those strange dudes? _

The two ancient old men arrived early this morning, cladded in fedoras and suits. Said they were friends of Lou's.

_Old man orgy? EW! No!_

The old mustang drove up to where Sam was fixing the car. Cat and riley exited. Cat put Riley down and she came running up to her mama.

"Hi, baby! How was the park?"

The little jumped into her mother's arms and laid her head on her shoulder a clear indication that all her energy was depleted. Cat came over for a kiss.

She too looked in the direction of Lou's office, "He is still in there? What's going on?"

Four days had passed since they lay siege to the juice bar, things were eerily tranquil. A tranquility that they knew would be wrought with hell soon if something were not done.

Sam shrugged, "It's been two hours…"

Suddenly the door to the office sprung open, Lou and the two men coolly came out.

Lou started the introductions, "Sam and family, these are two associates. Billy Murdoch and Jimmy Gambino."

"Hello, Hello, Nice to meet ya!", Gambino started off. Murdoch just smiled.

"Eh, he's not much of a talker", Gambino motioned over to Billy.

"You here to help us out?" Sam questioned.

"Help you out? We'll see…Now which one of you walked the poles at Joe's?"

Sam looked at Cat, She raise her hand.

"Okay, how good are yous at seduction?", Gambino lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

Cat was taken aback, Sam looked at the pair like she was going to kill them, "Who do you want my girlfriend to seduce?" She barked at them.

"Oh…" Billy looked at the little girl in Sam's arms.

Gambino understood and whisper to Lou, "I think she already seduced someone…"

"Enough already! Geez you guys are the worst." Lou looked as if he could hit them. The two men reeled back.

"Okay, so we were thinking it over. What the mainstay over at Joe's? The women! No women, he'd be brought to his knees!" Gambino enthusiastically said.

Lou began again, "It's part of the plan anyway…"

Cat had an air of befuddlement about her. "How do you plan on doing that? I mean a lot of the girls at Joe's do it as a way of feeding their families."

Sam jumped in, "It will be hard especially when he has that debt over their heads. Those women think he has all the power, if we were to take the power from him…"

"Exactly, what we were thinking. We have find leverage." Lou said wisely.

"Great, we have to raise an army of whores!" Sam rolled her eyes.

She quickly got a smack on the back of the head, "Not all of them are whores!", Cat shouted.

"Oh sorry, we'll just take the good ones then!", Sam glared at her.

"It's a plan in the making; he will not listen to reason." Lou shook his head, "If there were some way for him to reach medial ground but he won't."

"Those days are over, ever since we stormed the place." Sam asserted.

"We didn't storm anything, we tried to do this peacefully. That didn't work."

"Then what do we do?"

"We are figuring something out. Me and the boys are gonna get a drink. Hold the fort, Sam."

They watched as Lou and the guys disappear into a Dodge and drive off.

"Okay, that was odd." Sam exclaimed.

"At least Lou's helping. This is my problem, after all"

"I think he has other motives for this, I'm just not sure what to be honest."

"Well, I'm getting put Rils in bed, I'll be back."

Sam watched as Cat took the baby and ran into the apartment with her.

A familiar car came into the garage; Sam knew who it belonged to, that girl who danced with Cat. She got out of the car and started racing towards Sam.

"Hey, something wrong with the car?" Sam asked casually.

"I need an oil changed, where's Cat?", her hands were in her back pockets as she looked around.

"She's putting the baby to sleep; she should be down any minute now.'

"Okay." Was all she said.

Cat came down and hugged her friend.

"Hello, I miss you." Cat squeezed the girl tightly.

"What you guys did that night was crazy! Shoot up the place and emptying it out! I mean damn! Joe's so pissed, his bald head is red. Hahaha", she laughed at her own joke.

"We know." Sam said flatly. She didn't like the thought of anyone from that strip joint coming here.

"Ew, no wonder you left her…"

"I left her! Or she told me to leave… Listen, do you want car fixed or not!" Sam was heated.

"Sammy, behave!", Cat turned to the girl. "Have you heard anything?"

"Well, that's why I'm here, he wants to wipe out this place.'

"But Lou didn't do anything! It was me!" Sam was not about to let people get hurt because of this.

"Oh, all the ladies know what you did that day", She had a twinkle in her eye, "Big bad butchy came to our girl's rescue!"

Sam blushed, "Hey, I'm not—oh forget it!'

"Oh please, she got knocked out in the middle of it!" Cat was slightly annoyed.

Sam shot her a look," I was trying to protect you!"

"Anyway, you guys have a problem if he decided to raid the place."

"That's so unoriginal; we stormed his place so he storms ours?" Sam let out a sigh of displeasure.

"The difference is Lou didn't shoot to kill. Get Riley out as fast as you can", she cautioned.

"This is getting so out of hand; what if you just gave him the money Cat owns him?"

"I think it's too late…"

"Sammy, what if something happens to the baby?!" Cat's eyes filled with anguish.

"Nothing will happen to the baby, I promise. Just let me talk to Lou. It sucks, I hate sitting around like idiots waiting for something to happen!"

Sam changed the oil on the car and sent the girl home.

"Cat, what if Joe told that girl to come here and tells us all that crap?"

"I trust her; she helped me when no one else was there, Sam."

Sam grunted and waited for Joe. She felt if all she did now was wait. Lou came home late that night.

"Hey, Sam. Why don't you and that family of yours take a vacation?"

"A vacation? In the middle of having some blood crazed guy try to kill us? What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He threw a card at her. "Go to Vegas, it a key to one of the rooms. Have fun."

Cat interrupted, "I can't think about going anywhere now, we have new informati—"

"You can take me all about it when you get back from the vacation."

"You aren't listening…"

"You're damn right I'm not. Pack your shit and have fun."

He dismissed them.

"What the fuck was that? Now we drive two hours to Vegas?"

"I don't know this is too odd. Maybe he wants us out of the way for some reason. I think we should do what he says." Cat acted stiffly.

"I don't know about Lou, I feel like his hiding something from us…"

"What? The fact that he's an old time gangster? Really, Sam biggest plot twist ever… {Rolls her eyes}The man has enough money to burn and a gold pistol to boot. What the fuck did you think he was in? Window washing?"

"I had a feeling, okay! Calm your tits!"

" I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of running and doing stupid shit like this."

"Maybe this will be good for us! It's a vacation." She lifted her eyebrows up and down rapidly at Cat. She laughed.

* * *

I feel iffy with this chapter. Please review, guys! Okay, well I think I am hitting a rough patch with the story but i think I can get through it. I can't update everyday like I used to because school is starting again and other responsibilities. I will not forget about you. But I say writing for you all all has been a blast, I am seriously considering writing a book or something later on. That's only possible because of you guys and your encouragement, so i thank you. Also, a bunch of you have been asking how Sam got Cat pregnant, well I have been thinking about the possibilities. Like making Sam be a subset species of human female that has a retractable clitoris capable of impregnating other females. I felt if I included that it would side track from the original story. I kept as "this is fiction, so anything goes within the thinkable realm." Hahahaha, I took a risk but Riley is definitely Sam's.


	12. Chapter 12: Mending

Sam pulled in their hotel parking lot, The Wild Nugget, western theme. Cat looked around. Riley wanted in, pulled on her mother's hands, "MOO!"

"Hahaha, Rils that's a bull!" Sam head motioned over to the large bull on the sign, clearly it was the company logo.

"No! Moo-moo!"

Cat picked up the little girl and scurried inside.

"This place is crazy! It's not too cheesy and it has free daycare. How cool!" She studied the legend on the map.

"Okay, there's our room", tapping the paper.

"Since we have the key, do we need to check in?"

"I dunno… Let's see."

Sam went over to the front door desk and quickly went back to Cat, "Nope, we just go to our room, the bellboy will help with our stuff."

They went into the elongated elevator and felt it quickly zip up to their room. Inside was a little decked out apartment.

"This is nice, Sam. There's even a cradle for Riley!"

Cat put the baby in the wooden cradle, complete with a bull skull carved into the headboard.

The girl pouted and jumped up to grasp the rail. Cat gently massaged the little girl's head.

"I know it's not what your used to, honey."

"Cat, this seems a little bit… you know, played out?"

"I know, it's almost like he wanted us out…."

"He must have a good reason for it; do you think he knows what's going on?"

"I'm sure, I think he's two steps ahead of us honestly…"

They started putting away their clothes, Sam stopped and looked over at Cat.

"I think this might be his hotel or at least part of it…"

"Why?"

"Look at the ads on these placemats, Lou's is everywhere."

It was true, the paper placemats had a conglomeration of different services but Lou's was on there four times.

"Why would he put an ad for his auto shop, two hours away from here?"

"Well, it just has the address. You couldn't tell what he does from it."

Everywhere else on the ad had the service rendered expect Lou's.

They looked at each other. There was a grating silence.

"Well, you've done it again…" Cat spoke up defiantly, she shook her head.

"What?"

"You brought me into some shit as usual."

"Really, you wanna fight now? Okay, you wanna talk about it? Let's talk about it, Cat!"

"Stop it, I'm tired."

"No, I'm sorry. I know you were a happy little stripper before I came alone!" Sam teeth were grinding in her mouth, ready to gnash into the brunette.

"How about you jumping into my bed every night? Lonely my ass!"

"You didn't complain then, Cat. It was two years ago! And besides you got a cute little souvenir", her head tilting over to the sleeping baby.

Cat turned crimson, she smiled tauntingly, knowing she had won the battle.

"Come on, it's bedtime", Sam reached for her elbow, Cat quickly turned away from her.

In bed, Sam tried to cuddle with Cat.

"You are being feisty tonight, I like it!"

"Go away, don't touch!"

"You weren't saying that when we made the baby."

"You're disgusting!"

Sam gave up and went to sleep on her side of the bed. She felt Cat's arm snake it's way to her neck.

The next morning the crew was deliberating on things to do.

"We're in Vegas! Let's do something exciting!" Sam was antsy to do something.

"I think I had enough excitement to last a while." Cat looked at her with annoyance.

"Fine then grandma, me and Riley will find something to do. You stay here and avoid bladder leakage."

"You're an ass. But we could go to the aquarium!"

"Or we could get married…"

Cat hit her hard and went back to the pamphlet.

"Why do you hitting me?! It was a suggestion!"

"A bad one, aquarium it is!"

"Cat, I think we should talk after. Okay?"

"Okay."

A monitor lizard licked its lips in front of little Riley, she stuck out her tongue at it. There was a standstill; the intrepid little one was not going to let the big bully win. That is until her mother picked her up to see the moon jellies.

"Look Riley, they are glowing!"

"Ohhh!" Riley was captivated at the glowing little circles.

"Can go see the sharks? I think she'll like them."

Sam was having fun teasing all the animals in their tanks.

"They're scary, Sam!" Cat was full of worry.

"She'll be fine."

Along the way to the shark tank was a mean old alligator who made Riley cry while he bared his teeth at her. His sudden movement frightened her; she found comfort in her mother's arms.

"See? She is scared!"

"Cat, she's a year and a half. Everything is freaky at her age. Don't worry Rils, Mama will beat up anything that touches you!"

She caressed the baby cheek and made her giggle, a sure sign that they ready to continue. Soon they found the shark corridor; a giant hammerhead casually swam overhead. Riley pointed at it, ready to follow wherever it took her.

"See told you she'd like it!"

Cat smiled as she waved at a little octopus attached to the glass. Little sea turtles poked their heads out of the sand.

The colors of the fish excited Riley, "She probably thinks they are the gummies she eats!" Cat laughed. The array of colors was dazzling; the tropical fish swam around fast to make a rainbow, delighting the baby.

They got to the gift shop where Sam brought Riley a stuffed shark to remember the day. Back at the hotel they brought fried chicken for dinner.

"My feet are killing me!" Cat massaged her sore soles.

"Why on earth would you wear heels to an aquarium?" Sam laughed.

"At least Riley had fun, right?"

Cat looked over at the little girl who was fighting a chicken leg winning, she was exhausted. After dinner the baby was prepped and ready for bed.

"See fresh as a daisy! Good night Riley!"

She got a big kiss on her head from Cat, who passed her along to Sam.

"Okay, kid bedtime." She tucked the little one in and put her shark next to her.

"Won't that scare her at night?"

"No, you're an overprotective mother!" Sam joked.

"Haha, very funny! Come on."

She led Sam on the balcony. Sam knew what was coming, the talk. She saw a slightly worried expression on Cat's face.

_It's now or never, I love her. Do I tell her? Baby, please don't say something to ruin us…_

"Cat", she said sitting down, "I'm worried about us."

"I don't know where we stand, Sam."

"What do you mean? I know there's a lot of shit going on but we can get past it."

"Sam, I'm not the same girl you left two years ago, I know you're not the same person either. I don't know."

"Don't know what? Sure we've changed but we're still the same people at the core of everything."

Cat fiddled with her nails, she search for something to say.

"Cat, the baby, I—"

"Sam, there's no way in the world I'd keep her from you. You know that."

"You're just not sure if that includes you…"

Cat nodded lethargically.

Sam muttered holy shit under her breath she stared at the tiny girl next to her, surveying her droopy eyelids and her wrinkled nose.

"I know that all this hasn't given us much alone time. But I'm trying to prove myself, Cat."

"This isn't about proving anything to anyone, Sam. I've forgiven you for that night. It's time you forgave yourself." She couldn't look at her.

Sam eyes were red and filling with tears. She blinked and looked up at the beautiful sky to dispel them. It was a majestic night; the gods themselves could not have called out so many flawless diamonds in the sky. Twas such a contrast to the apprehensive scene below, if one placed the two in juxtaposition, they'd fall into misery.

"But I love you."

"Sometimes that's not enough…" Cat choked out.

Sam was crying a little now. She detested showing weakness.

"Stop crying, or we'll never finish this."

"I'm not crying." Sam looked to the side, she hated the fact that Cat was studying her face.

"You pretend to be so strong; it's okay to be human."

She looked at her, "Where do we go from here? We keep ending up at the same place."

"I know."

* * *

Hey, everyone. I know it may seem like I'm sidetracking from the story line but I thought it was important to go back to the basics and tie up everything from there. Their relationship is extremely fragile and I'm still molding it. I figured if I kept their relationship the way it is, at the end of the story it wouldn't be very strong. I should go back to the main story line in a chapter or two but I'm waiting. I basically know know I'm going to write that part but the relationship seems like it could go anywhere from this point. Enjoy, please and review!


	13. Thirteen

Sam awoke to a chemical smell filling her nose, choking her in her sleep. Cat was in the bathroom, the whir of a blow-dryer was filled the room. She looked over at the baby; her head was up, eyes filled with a drowsy daze. She peeked at the bathroom.

_What is she doing there? Damn, if this bitch is making meth then I want in…_

She reflected back to last night. There was no resolution, no closure, nothing.

_She never told me if she loved me. She is completely unsure how she feels about me. Ugh, I hate this…and her. Stupid bitch! You can't make someone love you…_

She stayed in bed; Cat was in the bathroom for a long time. It was almost as if she didn't what to face the world.

_Did that bitch fall in? I don't care anyway…_

Sam rolled her and sighed. She heard the swoosh of the bathroom door. Cat popped out with newly dyed red hair.

"What do you think? It took a lot of mixing of dyes to get the red velvet color back but I think I like it."

Sam rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, "I have to pee", was the only response she got.

Cat knew Sam was upset during the talk but she had to get things off her chest. It wasn't that she didn't love Sam, far from it actually. But she was not sure if she wanted to take the chance of them again. Sam was so good to her before, sure there were fights but she always made things right with her. She was doing it again, this time on a much grander scale. All this mental fatigue made Cat foggy. She wanted to say how she felt about her but there was a block in the way.

"Hi, baby!" Cat cheerfully walked over to Riley's crib. Sam was out of the bathroom and brushing her teeth in the living room.

The little girl's eyes widen she just stared in shock at the foreign person.

"Riley, why are you looking at mommy like that?" Sam laughed at the baby's surprise.

Riley just kept staring and then her little chest started heaving, she started crying loudly.

"Riley, it's mommy", she picked the little one only to get scratched in response, "Ow, Riley!"

"She isn't used to your hair, give it time."

Cat put the baby back in her crib, Riley move to the other side and watched the red head carefully.

"It probably because you have it down, wear it up so she can see more of your face."

"Okay."

Sam went to shower and Cat fixed her hair. The baby was very happy to see her mommy now. Sam was half dressed as she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?"

"We could walk around a bit and then go to a buffet?"

"Sure!"

Cat used Sam Achilles' heel against her. Sam loved food and she did want to see Sam happy after yesterday.

Sam phone rang, "Hey, will give the baby a bottle while I take this call. Then we can go!" She disappeared into the bathroom.

Cat's eyes narrowed, "A phone call?", she looked in the direction of the bathroom. Cat was upset; she was not mistrustful of Sam, just anyone who might get in the way of Cat having all of her affections. Then she realized it, she was jealous. Sure she forgave Sam for being with that girl but that don't mean she was any less wary of any person who Sam seemed overly friendly with. Cat was embarrassed; she sat there and pegged herself as one of "those" crazy jealous women.

Cat was deep in thought when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Cat, it was Lou, he says we can come back tomorrow."

"Did he sound upset or anything?"

'He sounded tired. I asked if anything was wrong but he didn't say anything. Only, "Well, my lot's full of shit cars with no one to fix 'em.""

"Okay, let's enjoy our last day here then."

They walked around Vegas, Sam still miffed at Cat she caught a glimpses of her while she played with Riley at the park. She noticed something; the cute little dress Cat was wearing was tight on her. So tight she couldn't have been wearing a bra. Usually, Cat would wear a strapless; sometimes Sam could see it when she moved around too much. It would be peeking out the top. Her face grew warm.

_She's baiting me. That bitch! She likes it. She fucks around with me then she denies me any source of pleasure. _

Sam huffed; a tourist came around asking for directions.

"Hi, I was wonderin—"

Sam took the map that was his hands and tore it up.

"There now you wonder no more!"

"Are you crazy?! I paid a lot-"

She grabbed his fanny pack and hit him with it, "These weren't in style when they were in style! Now get out of here!?"

The man ran as fast as he could down the path.

Cat came over looking puzzled.

"Sam, who was that? Why do you look so mad?"

"No one and I'm not mad!"

"Okay, do you want to go eat now?"

She figured Sam was angry because they had not eaten yet.

"No, we can play here more." Sam realized how childish she was acting. If Cat didn't want her there was nothing she could do about it.

Cat sat down and rubbed her back, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

_She thinks she can upset me then comfort me? What a load of bull…Keep it together…._

Cat went in for a hug, Sam rubbed Cat's back looking for a bra, she was right, there was none.

_Why is she playing with me? I'm so miserable!_

Riley was chasing around pigeons and throwing rocks at lizards. They reminded her of the big mean lizard at the aquarium.

"Riley. not nice! Be kind, baby!" Cat shouted. Riley just pointed at the wildlife.

"I think you two need food. Let's go to a buffet."

The place Cat picked was huge, food everywhere.

"Holy shit, I want to live here!"

Sam eyes widen at the food.

_Glorious, glorious, food! _

"I smell ribs and fried chicken!"

She ran with Riley tottering behind her. Cat took off after the baby to be sure she didn't bump into people or get into trouble. Cat figured this was her life now, chasing after the two of them, fruitlessly.

"Cat! Sit down with the baby, I'll get us food."

The baby was weaving in and out, thinking that mommy was playing with. It was until Cat stopped to take a breath that she went back to her.

"Darn, kid!" Cat Joked. She got root beer for the two of them and milk for the baby. Sam came back with two big trays of food.

"What are you waiting for!? Dig in!"

Sam held up a big beef rib, "Oh come to mama!"

Riley noshed on a chicken breast.

Cat stared at the two of them.

"What's wrong? Do you want something else?"

Cat pick up a chicken salad sandwich, "No it's just…you two eat alike."

They were covered in barbeque sauce and grease, "Cat, why are you thinking about that when there's food? Try the prime rib!"

After they were done, they staggered out like sloths.

"So much food…" Sam moaned happily.

"Sam, where did you put the third tray of food, with all that fettuccini alfredo and the sausages?"

"Yummy, sausage, went down great with the whole grain mustard! And the noodles just went down!" She said patting her belly.

Cat shook her head and laughed.

Riley passed out in the middle of eating her ice cream.

"I swear this kid just gained five pounds!" Sam carried her to the car.

Cat laughed and looked at her face.

Sam noticed, "What's up?"

"You're so … handsome." Cat searched for words and blushed. Sam was too rugged to be called pretty but too beautiful to be manly. She found handsome to be fitting.

"I think we all need a nap!", Sam was very hesitant with Cat.

They put Riley in her crib and crashed on the bed.

After a long nap Sam got up to take a shower.

Sam was absorbed by the enchanting hot water and steam; she didn't Cat notice Cat come in and close the door.

_I'm so achy but today was fun. It was almost as if we are a real family…_

She shook her head wiping away the thoughts. She knew even her own mind betrayed her when it came to Cat.

Cat stood unsure in the bathroom. She slowly took off her dress and underwear. The no bra trick didn't work like it used too. She almost laughed out loud; she was silly to think it would. She thought she saw Sam peeking at her but she was certain it was a figment her mind. They were grow-ups now.

_Ugh, she is teasing me? She does such cruel, frustrating torture. She wasn't wearing a bra, her boobs looked amazing. But I can't think like that….She makes me so upset and stupid._

Cat slide open the glass shower door delicately; almost as if the glass itself would scatter in into tiny jagged edges, cutting her, disfiguring her.

Sam felt the sudden draft and turned around, "It's occupied?" She felt like the second head of Janus, completely uncertain of the other girl's action.

Her long red hair was tied into a bun, she softly said, "Hey", Eyelids drooping downwards until she looked at the blonde.

"Hi,"

She grabbed Sam and pulled her into a tight hug around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, I love you, Sammy."

She started kissing away the water droplets from the hollows in the blonde's collarbone. They stood there relishing in each other's nakedness.

Sam indecisive on what to do next, she kissed her head, just told her that everything would be alright. She smelled the faint chemicals in the red head's hair. She knew it would be a couple of days before it would go away.

"Um, the baby?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I put the monitor on the sink, we can hear her if she needs us."

Sam laughed bitterly at her thoughts.

_It is almost as if we are real responsible adults now. She planned this out…_

Sam turned back towards the shower head, not forgetting how soothing the hot water was to her muscles. Cat hands went down her stomach, feeling her taunt muscles. She stopped when found the dip in her hips. She cradled her with her hands, letting one finger slip in to massage her. Sam sighed and let her continue. The rubbing went faster, Cat kissed up the blonde's neck.

"Baby, you're turning me on!"

Sam tried to fight it; Cat took her finger and went around and around Sam's clit. Sam breathing started getting heavier; she felt tiny twinges of pleasure in her hips. It was centering on her clit. The blonde held Cat's hand until the pleasure became too much. She moaned loudly and almost fell, Cat caught her and smile. Sam felt at long last, peace.

She kissed Cat lightly on the cheek, "Thank you, my love."

Cat just smiled and kissed back on the mouth. Her hands glided up the flaxen haired girl's stomach and back again. Sam felt Cat's tiny breasts in her back; her nipples were hard, pressing into her. It reminded her of the way Cat used to come behind her and hug her to say hi, completely frustrating her.

Sam turned away and grabbed the red head's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She sucked on Sam lower lip then unexpectedly bit it. They stopped and look at each other for a second. Cat's eyes were lusty, this surprised her.

"You sure, baby?"

"Completely."

Cat gave her a long passionate kiss. She trailed down her neck with kisses and tiny bites. Sam lifted up Cat's head and licked up her neck, long and deliberately. This made Cat let out a low moan. She kissed and licked the water from her breasts. The honey haired girl sucked hard on her soft, satiny nipples.

Cat grabbed her head gently to hold in place. Sam sucked between her breasts hard enough to leave a hickey. She wanted Cat to remember this night. Sam got on her knees, kissing her tummy while she sat down the ledge in the shower. Her stomach was so tense, Cat was losing control. Sam bit the velvet skin she found there.

Sam went down to her inner thigh. She found the silky skin between her inner thigh and pussy. Long, agonizing licks made Cat moan softly. She bit the skin unexpectedly, Cat cried out. Biting and sucking made her warm and wet. Cat moved Sam head to the her pussy, Sam licked the opening, not letting Cat have the delicious ending she wanted.

"Higher, Sammy!" She said with a plead. She was pathetic now, like putty in her hands.

Sam wanted to have fun with her first. After all, she was the source of all the sexual frustration in Sam's life. She attacked her clit in a frenzy of sucking and kissing, Cat was close. Sam decided to return to the creamy skin of her inner thigh. She sucked hard there, to leave another hickey. She felt around with her tongue for Cat's lips, giving them a sucking kiss.

Cat gasped and moaned," Hmm, Sam…".

She went after her clit, grabbing hard between her lips and giving it hard flicks. Cat was legs were jerking around, Sam decided to end her sweet misery.

Cat whimpered softly, " Oh Sammy it's coming baby…Oh…baby…"

Sam was sucking her clit gently, knowing that it won't be long.

Cat's moans were intensifying until she went completely silent. Sam looked up to see the girl biting her lip, until her body went placid.

"Ugh, cop out!" She kissed her hard on the mouth, the girl was like ragdoll.

Sam went again to the girl's wet pussy and started licking her clit again.

"Sammy, it's too sensitive…"

Sam ignored her; the pressure was building in the girl's hips. Cat was moaning loudly, almost going into a scream.

'Oh, Sam it's too much!"

Sam kept flicking and circling the girl's clit, she figured she could do anything to it now. Cat was writhing, her clit was on overload. It felt like it was ready to explode. The waves felt like they were directly going to the center of her body. Cat nails dug into her shoulder but she kept going anyway.

Cat screamed out and Sam still was sucking and biting. Cat pushed her away feebly.

They kissed lightly, Sam started kissing her deeper, "Sam, no. We'll never get out of here if you keep doing that!"

The girl's collected themselves and rewashed each other. They came out of the bathroom and changed. Riley was sound asleep. Cat picked up and cradled her.

"You know, we're gonna come out this, right?" Sam asserted

Cat just nodded.


End file.
